Week End Call
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Halo Shindo, bukan apa-apa kok. Cuma ada kucing mengganggu. Oh ya... Tadi kita ngobrol sampe mana?" /WARNING: YAOI/


An **Inazuma Eleven GO** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Friendship Romance / YAOI  
**Pairing :** Ranmasa / KiriKari  
**Bahasa :** Bahasa Ibu :V #apa  
**Disclaimer :** All Charas belong to Level-5

**Summary :** "Halo Shindo, bukan apa-apa kok. Cuma ada kucing mengganggu. Oh ya... Tadi kita ngobrol sampe mana?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Week End Call****  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

"_Halo…"_

"Halo Shindo, tumben nelponnya jam segini? Ada apa?"

"_Bukan apa-apa, aku akan tampil dalam konsert piano hari sabtu minggu depan. Kamu mau nonton, Kirino? Kalau mau aku ada tiket untukmu…"_

" Wow, keren! Mau! …..err…..tunggu…..."

"_Kenapa? Kamu sudah ada janji?"_

"Nah itu dia, aku harus lihat jadwal dulu! Tapi seingatku sih harusnya belum ada."

" _Nanti kabari aku lagi soal jadwalmu kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Bagaimana kakimu?"_

"Sudah lebih baik. Tadi siang saat latihan aku hanya keseleo ringan. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Shindo. Bagaimana kakimu setelah operasi itu?"

"_Hahaha… sudah lebih baik juga…"_

"Hahahahaha baguslah. Aku khawatir sekali waktu itu. Begitu juga anak-anak Raimon eleven lain."

"_Terima kasih Kirino. Aku senang melihat Raimon yang sekarang. Rasanya masih tidak percaya."_

"…aku juga. Bahkan kita memenangkan Holy Road dan mengalahkan 5th sector. Kukira semua hanya mimpi."

"_Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, Kirino. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"_

"Kata siapa? Aku sering mimpi main bola 24 jam penuh dan tetap sehat!"

"_Dan ketika bangun kamu pusing karena tidur benar-benar 24 jam penuh. Mananya yang sehat?"_

"Ah, Shindo… ffff..jangan dibahas…! Sial, itu kan cerita lama…hh…"

"_Ya?"_

"Tidak apa-apa..teruskan saja!"

"_Kamu sedang sibuk? Tidak apa kan aku menelpon?"_

"Bicara apa kamu? Biasanya tiap akhir minggu kita juga telpon-telponan seperti ini. Kenapa baru tanya begitu sekarang? Hahaha!"

"_Itu karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu bersama selain di sekolah dan lapangan. Padahal sebagai sahabatmu, aku ingin lebih banyak mengobrol."_

"Santai saja Shindo. Lagipula alaminya, kita hanya bisa bicara santai begini lewat telepon. Soalnya kalau ketemu langsung, pembahasan kita hanya soal hh...bola…...hei!"

"_Natural…ya…..karena kalau soal Raimon dan bola, aku nyaman kalau ngobrol denganmu… ? Ada apa disana? Kamu sedang bersama teman?"_

"Ah.. hh….. tidak….ini... ada kucing di kamarku, tidak bisa kuusir….chh…"

"_Kalau diusir dengan melempar umpan makanan dari jendela?"_

"Shindo…..aku tahu niatmu baik…nhh…h…tapi kamarku ini... di lantai dua…"

"_Kucing kan refleksnya bagus, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena jatuh dari lantai dua."_

"Yeah….nh….tiap kucing…..hh…refleksnya bagus….kurasa aku akan coba saranmu nanti….mmm.."

"_Kirino, kamu kenapa? Suaramu terputus-putus?"_

"Masa? Hahahaha…mungkin..sinyalnya lagi jelek..hh…"

"_Gawat dong kalau sinyal kita jelek tiap minggu. Padahal bahasan kita sudah ada kemajuan… dari soal bola menjadi soal kucing…hahaha!"_

"Tenang saja, aku janji…mmh….sinyal jelek ini hanya hari ini…..sial!"

"_Hahaha…Mana bisa begitu….. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Kariya?"_

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya…..hh…soal dia?"

"_Yah, ehm…mengingat dulu kalian kurang akrab…aku sebagai kapten…agak cemas…"_

"Hnnn…tenang saja Shindo. Sekarang kami sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau pun ada apa-apa, dia akan kukurung di gudang sampai teriak-teriak minta maaf…haha…"

"_Seperti yang kamu lakukan padanya sebelum pertandingan Raimon melawan Seidouzan, eh? Kirino… lain kali bicarakan padaku, jangan pakai kekerasan seperti itu…"_

"Kekerasan…..? …..ahnn…..menurutku itu pantas buat menghukum anak bandel. Bahkan aku mengurungnya tidak sampai tiga jam!"

"_Tunggu..waktu itu kamu bilang hanya satu jam kan?"_

"Ups…err…..satu jam kok, ….ehh…..dua jam sisanya dipakai buat ceramah, ehehehe…"

"_Kirinooo…..hh…kamu itu... Dengar, aku hanya tidak mau ada perpecahan dalam team. Dan kalian berdua adalah defense terbaik Raimon…"_

"…..nggh…..aku….tau…Shindo…maaf sudah membuatmu cemas. Tapi soal Kariya….tidak usah khawatir….walau dia masih belum jinak.."

"_Errr…Kirino, kamu sakit? Nafasmu terdengar berat?"_

"Ah aku baik-baik saja! Aku masih bicara seperti…hh…biasa…nnh.."

"_Apa kucing tadi masih mengganggumu? Nafasmu terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon.."_

"Yeah, masih…mhh….nh.. lama-lama makhluk sial ini akan kulempar dari jendela kamar…"

"_Lain kali tutup jendela agar tidak ada kucing liar masuk, Kirino. Aku prihatin padamu. Sekarang kamu pasti sedang berlari-lari, berusaha menangkap kucing itu, haha!"_

"Hahaha….hh…Kamu tahu sekali Shindo…hh…nhh….."

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai sini dulu saja. Kalau sudah berhasil mengusir kucing itu SMS aku ya. Aku tidak tega membayangkan kamu berputar-putar di kamar dengan memegang handphone…"_

"Terima kasih Shindo..hh…kamu memang..nhh…pengertian….damn!..."

"_Aku akan menelponmu kembali kalau konfirmasi jadwalmu sudah pasti.."_

"…ukh…..Sip, aku akan SMS…hh…secepatnya.."

"_Sampai bertemu Senin di sekolah, Kirino!"_

"Yup Shindo…sampai jumpa…hh…."

"Ngghhh….slrrppp.."

"AHHHHHHHHNNN!"

"…sen…hnn…pai….. keluarnya banyak sekali…"

"…hhh…..KARIYA! UNTUK KESEKIAN KALI! JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUKU SAAT AKU SEDANG MENELEPON!"

"Tidak mau… mhh…siapa suruh mengacuhkanku….mhh…manis….."

"Kamu kan bisa sabar sampai Shindo beres menelpon..ku….hei cukup! Jangan menjilat lagi!...sial!"

"Shindo…Shindo…Shindo…! Aku tidak mau mendengar nama itu lagi hari ini…..nhhh…"

"KARIYA!"

"Ahh..aku belum kenyang…Kirino senpai….aku mau lagi….hmm.."

"Kalau diteruskan, kamu akan kukurung lagi di gudang …dasar kucing bandel…"

"Asalkan selama dua jam sisanya kita bersenang-senang seperti waktu itu…aku tidak keberatan…bagaimana kalau sabtu depan?"

"…apa? Tunggu..sabtu depan kan Shindo…"

"Cukup dengan Shindo! Mulai sekarang aku akan buat jadwal khusus setiap minggu hanya untuk kita berdua…"

"...fff...cemburu?"

"...si..siapa yang cemburu?..ugh..."

"Kariya…KARIYA! ...berhenti membuka kancing bajuku…heiii!"

"Nhhmm….kurasa tiap akhir minggu akan menyenangkan…mmh…senpai...?"

"….chh….Sepertinya kamu benar-benar harus dilempar dari jendela, Kariya!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**END**

**A/N**: Kembali dengan Chimaira disini yang lagi stress sama kerjaan dan akhirnya bikin fic ngaco ini subuh2! Iiihh gila susah banget ya bikin fic dialog! Tangan gatel pengen ngetik suasananya, tapi semuanya harus bisa dijelasin di dialog. Udah Browse2 any fandoms tapi ngga nemu yang bikin Fic dialog. jadinya ngaco deh soalnya minim referensi ;;;v;;;  
Terus pendek gini fic-nya.  
Terus phailed banget ya saudara-saudara.  
Terus akhirnya kalian harus Imajinasi sendiri deh posisi Shindo atau Kirino bahkan Kariya dimana dan gimana XDDD

Nggapapa deh, kan namanya fanfic. Artinya yang baca harus jago ber imajinasi. Namanya juga Unleash your Imagination...(?) #semacam maksa

Curhat sejenak, pertama lihat Kirino dan Kariya, Author langsung men-sah-kan mereka sebagai OTP dere-dere pertama! Disusul dengan Yukimura X Fubuki lalu Tsuru Brothers X Tenma.  
tapi tapi tapi tapi melihat para anak2kecil itu menjadi dominan bagi pelatihnya juga asikkkk! #lirik Miyabino dan Kishibe #sesat  
Tentu saja OTP tersebut bukannya tidak memakan korban. Shindo dan someoka termasuk dalam contoh korban bully demi kelanggengan pairing idaman author….hmm….#dibuangKeSumur

OH IYA DAN KIRINO SEME! ZETTAI SEMEEE! #LubangSumurPunDitutup

Kalau ngga keberatan mohon **R&R, **ya (*^m^*)


End file.
